


In Which a Former Supervillain Gets Spoiled Silly

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: Ping Verse Smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Switch Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, everyones a switch but virgil but they all gang up to dom him silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Lucky him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Ping Verse Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	In Which a Former Supervillain Gets Spoiled Silly

**Author's Note:**

> smut for my Ping verse/superhero au, which can be found right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224282)
> 
> thank you to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!
> 
> for [@star-tied](star-tied.tumblr.com) :*

When they’d been working for the city, Patton, Roman, and Logan had shared a sparsely furnished headquarters with the other government-sponsored superheroes, and while they hadn’t lived there, they had each had a small, spartan room with a bed and a shower stall for quick naps and clean-ups between missions.

Patton had to admit that Remus’s idea of suitable headquarters was much more comfortable, and he’d even managed to stop feeling squirmy-stomach about where all the money to make such a nice home came from when Janus had cheerfully explained the difference between stealing from a person and stealing from a bank and/or millionaire.

The fact that all four of Patton and his boyfriends could fit into Roman’s bed for cuddling-and-TV dates was not number one on the list of improvements, but it was very near the top.

Virgil was trying to toss popcorn in his mouth, made more difficult by his self-imposed no-powers handicap, which mostly meant popcorn kept landing in his and Patton’s hair. Giggling, Patton picked one off his own head, and Virgil sheepishly took it from him and popped it in his mouth.

“You are going to get popcorn crumbs in my bed,” said Roman, though his expression was more fond than annoyed.

“I’ll help you change the sheets later, honey,” replied Patton.

They were watching _The Flash_ , which was not Patton’s pick but he’d been quite outvoted. Roman enjoyed it because he got to watch attractive people fight crime, Logan found it interesting because he was their resident detective and he loved trying to figure out twists before the protagonists, and Virgil delighted in poking holes in the heroes’ plans and describing how he’d defeat them.

Patton didn’t _hate_ fictional superhero shows, but he wasn’t really interested in watching TV shows of the same stuff they did every day – so mostly he was just fondly watching the others’ expressions and Virgil’s little popcorn game, basking in their presence.

Patton and Virgil were squished comfortably in the middle, Roman to Patton’s back and Logan on the other side of Virgil. Patton drew an idle little circle in the fabric of Virgil’s shirt with his fingertip, and Virgil squirmed just a little and caught the hand.

Raising a brow, Patton gave him an amused look, and Virgil flushed, kissing Patton’s fingertips and making Patton’s heart melt a little before releasing his hand.

Patton drew another little circle, and Virgil’s flush deepened, letting out a little huff of a giggle.

Hmm.

Patton glanced over his shoulder at Roman and then over Virgil’s at Logan, both engrossed in the show.

Patton wondered how quickly he could get their attention.

Nuzzling his face against Virgil’s shoulder, Patton scooted a little closer and threw one leg over Virgil’s to keep him in place. Virgil’s neck was burning with a blush now, and Patton hid a little grin in the shoulder of Virgil’s hoodie.

He kept nuzzling for a minute or two, and Virgil gradually relaxed. Patton couldn’t help but smirk before pressing a light kiss to the skin just above the collar of Virgil’s shirt, making Virgil shiver lightly.

Kissing a feather-light trail up Virgil’s neck, Patton slowly dragged his hand down Virgil’s stomach until he could slip just his fingertips under Virgil’s shirt, making him shudder.

“Pat-” murmured Virgil, quiet and breathless, just in time for Patton to cut him off with a kiss.

Cupping the side of Virgil’s neck with his palm, Patton reveled in the way Virgil immediately went pliant under his lips, soft and seeking. Patton nipped gently at his bottom lip and Virgil gasped, loud in the quiet of the room.

Hmm. When had the room gotten quiet?

Roman’s warm palm ran up Patton’s side, his voice dark with arousal and fond with amusement when he spoke.

“You know,” he said lowly, “If you were bored, you only had to ask to do something else, Pat.”

“Hmm, this way is more fun,” Patton murmured against Virgil’s lips. Virgil’s hands were clinging to Patton’s sleep shirt now, and Patton’s heart was a thrum of excitement in his chest. Patton nibbled his lips again and Virgil _moaned,_ which made Roman’s hand grip tightly at Patton’s hip.

_Ping._

Well _that_ was _certainly_ an idea.

“Hey, V,” said Patton, pulling away a little.

“Hnn?” said Virgil, eyes glazed.

“Do you think you’d wanna pin me down?”

Virgil’s face went from pink to scarlet.

“By my wrists, maybe,” continued Patton, watching him intently, “Maybe above my head?”

Virgil sputtered for a moment, and curiosity swirled around Patton’s head – he wondered how it would feel for Virgil to pin him with superstrength, if he might fuck Patton silly like that, which was an excellent visual.

Slowly, almost gingerly, Virgil took Patton’s wrists in his hands. Patton certainly wouldn’t have known there was super strength involved – oh, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to break the grip no matter what, but Virgil held him so gently it was like he thought Patton was fragile as spun glass, which was its own wonderful kind of endearing.

Pressing Patton’s hands to the pillows on either side of his head, Virgil’s eyes flickered down to Patton, nervously biting his lip.

“Good boy,” said Patton instinctively.

And Virgil let out a startlingly loud _whimper,_ hips stuttering against Patton’s thigh, and this _had_ been a good idea, hadn’t it?

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” purred Roman.

“Virgil,” said Logan, voice low and firm, “I think you ought to tell us your safeword.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Virgil hissed, resting his forehead on Patton’s shoulder.

Logan ran his hands up Virgil’s back before cupping and squeezing his shoulders.

“A safeword, Virgil,” Logan repeated, kneading his shoulders.

“Uh-” said Virgil, “Um- I dunno, peanut brittle I guess, whatever.”

Sliding his hand up into Virgil’s hair, Logan made a fist and used it to tug Virgil’s head to the side, exposing his neck for Logan to press an open-mouthed kiss.

“Good boy,” he said quietly.

Virgil’s hands were trembling where they still gripped Patton’s wrists, and when Patton shifted his legs and prodded Virgil gently with his knees he went easily, until he was cradled between Patton’s thighs and still holding Patton down just like he’d been told, and wasn’t that just a pretty picture?

Grinding up against him, Patton arched his back, and Virgil’s hips bucked helplessly as he groaned.

“Should have done this sooner,” teased Roman, dragging his nails over Virgil’s shoulder, “If we’d known all it took to make the big bad supervillain Wraith fall to pieces was some praise and letting him rut against Patton we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble,”

“ _Ah,_ ” whimpered Virgil, thrusting their clothed cocks together, and Patton groaned in counterpoint.

“I am incredibly interested in seeing how quickly we can make you beg,” said Logan, voice low, “Would that interest you, dear?”

Virgil nodded desperately, and Logan pulled his hair sharply.

“Use your words, dear.”

“Yes, please,” gasped Virgil, “ _Please,_ c’mon I’m losing my mind over here-”

“Not yet you haven’t,” growled Logan, making Virgil moan again.

Roman leaned down, tilting Patton’s face away from Virgil – their eyes met with a spark of playful anticipation, before Roman leaned down to kiss him sweet and warm like honey milk, hand cradling Patton’s jaw.

“Are you enjoying watching?” Patton heard Logan murmur, “Do you like the way they look together?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” breathing Virgil, his hips having found a slow, rolling rhythm that was quickly driving Patton absolutely insane.

Roman and Patton broke apart with a soft smack, and Patton bucked his hips harder enough to make Virgil _keen_ before speaking.

“Sit up,” he breathed.

Virgil moved so quickly Patton was pretty sure he’d used his actual superspeed – Patton blinked, and Virgil was sitting back on his heels in the middle of the bed, trembling and panting and his eyes flitting almost nervously between the three of them.

Logan leaned in immediately to claim Virgil’s mouth, swallowing Virgil’s surprised gasp and gripping Virgil’s chin firmly. Melting into it, Virgil pawed desperately at Logan’s shirt, whining when Logan caught his hands and stilled them.

Patton sat up on his knees as well, reaching out to knead Virgil’s hips and grinning when it made him whimper into Logan’s mouth. Logan pulled away and Virgil chased his lips, but Patton squeezed his hips again and Virgil stilled. Leaning in, Patton pecked him on the nose, and some of the nervous energy seemed to melt out of Virgil’s shoulders, eyes softening.

“I think you ought to take off your shirt, honey,” Patton purred.

Inhaling sharply, Virgil scrambled for the hem of his shirt, and Roman hid a delighted smile in Patton’s shoulder.

Logan started running his hands over Virgil’s skin the moment it was exposed, and when Virgil had the shirt mostly off Patton reached up to scrape his nails lightly over Virgil’s nipples, just to see what happened. Jolting, Virgil’s hips twitched forward against nothing, and his eyes were nearly feverish when he finally managed to pull his shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

Logan leaned in to kiss him again, a short, hard clash of teeth and tongue that made Virgil whine desperately, before breaking away completely and moving off the bed.

“Logan?” said Virgil, voice suddenly tiny and vulnerable.

Logan’s face softened and he pecked Virgil on the cheek gently.

“I’m only removing my clothes,” he said, “Patton and Roman will take care of you, don’t worry.”

Relaxing, Virgil went easily when Roman cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, conveniently distracting him while Patton went about the business of pulling down Virgil’s pants so Patton could really start in on making him fall apart.

Virgil’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Roman’s shoulders as Patton freed his cock from the confines of his sleep pants, unreasonably pleased that Virgil wasn’t wearing underwear – had he hoped for this? Patton imagined Virgil nervously putting on his clothes with a blush, secretly wishing for them to fuck him senseless, and his own cock twitched in his sweats.

Licking his palm, Patton wrapped his hand around Virgil’s cock, and if he maybe peeked just a little with his intuition to know exactly what speed and tightness would make Virgil make that desperate, mewling sound into Roman’s mouth, he figured nobody was going to mind him cheating at _this_ game.

Patton kept stroking Virgil’s cock even as Virgil began moaning too much for Roman to keep kissing him, instead burying his face in Roman’s throat and thrusting up into Patton’s hand so beautifully, Roman’s hands running through his hair as he growled something into Virgil’s ear that Patton couldn’t make out but suspected was absolutely filthy.

The bed dipped as Logan climbed back up, fully and gloriously nude, and Patton took a moment to shamelessly ogle him and smirk at Logan’s faintly flustered expression when he noticed. Placing his hand in the center of Virgil’s chest, Logan pushed, and Virgil went back pliant and easy until he was laid flat on the bed, his legs extended on either side of Patton and his head near the foot.

He hadn’t put up even a token resistance, and wasn’t that nearly the hottest thing Patton had ever seen in his life – Virgil could have torn the bed to splinters with his bare hands, could and had taken all three of them in fights before. There was nothing they could make him do, really, that he wouldn’t be completely able to resist.

And yet he didn’t. Here he was, their perfectly obedient good boy, and Patton wanted to _ravish_ him for it.

“What are you two thinking?” said Roman, tiptoeing his fingers up Virgil’s chest, “Should we see how many times we can make him come? Or maybe edge him until he begs?”

“ _Fuck_ , how did I know you’d be an asshole in bed?” Virgil groaned, and Roman just laughed and leaned down to kiss him, quick and light.

“I think we should spoil him,” said Patton sweetly, “And give him whatever he wants, since he’s been so good for us so far.”

“Softie,” teased Roman.

“It’s what he deserves,” said Patton primly.

“I concur,” said Logan fondly, “What would you like, Virgil?”

Virgil’s face went crimson, sputtering.

“I- I don’t-”

_Ping._

“Oooooh,” said Patton instinctively, and all three turned to look at him.

“Can I guess, baby?” he said coyly.

Virgil groaned.

“C’mon, you did _not_ just intuition whammy me during sex-”

“I can’t exactly turn it off,” teased Patton.

“What was it?” said Logan curiously, “And remind me to test the limits of your intuitive abilities in a sexual context at a later date,”

Patton’s own face warmed a little, fluttering his lashes at Logan.

“I think our good boy wants you to sit on his face, Logan,”

Virgil _keened._

“Yeah?” crooned Patton, “You want Logan to sit on your face baby?”

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” hissed Virgil.

“That can certainly be arranged,” said Logan, crawling across the bed and swinging his bare leg over Virgil’s head.

Patton couldn’t see much from this angle, but he certainly _heard_ the slick, wet sounds of Virgil immediately, eagerly lapping at Logan’s folds, and Patton decided to reward him by returning to the business of stroking his cock.

Virgil bucked his hips, groaning, making Logan grind down on his face, a cascade of pleasure. Patton felt feverishly hot, desperate to see how far he could push the feedback loop, and he scooted back on his knees until he could lean down to take Virgil’s cock in his mouth.

Virgil’s hips stuttered, but Patton pressed his palm down on one and Virgil stilled with a low, drawn-out moan. He didn’t move again, even as Patton swirled his tongue around the head of his cock while stroking the base with his slick palm.

Drawing a line up the underside with the flat of his tongue, Patton tried not to smirk at the way Virgil was absolutely trembling and thoroughly failed.

“Fuck, we _absolutely_ should have done this sooner,” growled Roman, who had leaned back against the pillows to watch, stroking himself and eyeing the three of them darkly, “Look at him, so desperate for us to take him apart, such a pretty picture.”

Virgil’s fingers were visibly digging into Logan’s thighs as Logan kept grinding down on his face, both of them making low, soft noises of pleasure. Virgil was twitching with the effort to keep still, and Patton was seized with an impulse to be playfully mean, ducking down again to take Virgil’s cock fully in his mouth in one smooth motion and swallow.

Virgil lost the battle to keep still, thrusting once into Patton’s mouth and making him gag a little as he struck the back of Patton’s throat and came, moaning shamelessly. The thrusting of Logan’s hips sped up, stuttering, and he shuddered as he came with a quiet groan.

The two of them were left panting in the aftermath, and Logan carefully climbed off of Virgil on trembling legs, cupping the side of Virgil’s head and pulling him up to lick into his mouth.

Mouth falling open, Virgil’s eyelashes fluttered as their tongues slid just barely visible between their mouths, face open with bliss.

_Ping._

Patton watched the way Virgil’s mouth stayed eager and open, grinning.

“You know,” he said idly, “I don’t think our greedy boy’s had quite enough cock in his mouth yet.”

“ _Hnn,_ ” said Virgil ineloquently.

“Do you want to suck Patton and Roman off, darling?” said Logan lowly.

Virgil made a strangled noise, and Logan pulled his hair firmly.

“Good boys use their words, Virgil,”

“Fuck, yes, _yes,_ please,” gasped Virgil.

Patton giggled, delighted, climbing off the bed and pulling Roman with him before dropping his hand to pull his shirt off. Surprising him, Roman leaned in to kiss Patton with a happy little hum, and the two of them somehow managed to strip while almost never breaking the giggly kiss.

When Patton turned, Virgil and Logan were watching them, Logan smiling softly and Virgil wearing an almost awed expression, eyes wide. Grinning, Patton crooked a finger at him.

“C’mere, baby.”

Scrambling to obey, Virgil clamored off the bed to stand before them, and Roman cradled his face in his hands, tilting Virgil’s head up to look at them. Virgil was flushing all over, starting to squirm under the attention, and Roman leaned down to nuzzle their noses together sweetly and then give Virgil a little nibbly kiss.

Sighing happily, Virgil leaned into Roman’s hands, eyes fluttering shut.

“Why don’t you get on your knees, dearheart,” murmured Roman.

Virgil sank to the floor immediately between them – his expression was soft and open and slightly dazed, looking up at them with wide, vulnerable eyes, and Patton wanted to keep him like this _forever._

Patton stepped closer, and then Virgil’s mouth fell open without anyone even asking, and really, what was Patton supposed to do except lace his fingers through Virgil’s soft brown hair and slip his cock between those gorgeous lips?

Virgil groaned softly, and Patton’s own eyes drifted shut at the sensation, the wet heat of Virgil’s mouth practically molten. Gently, Patton pressed him forward by the grip on his hair, slowly thrusting into his mouth, and Virgil went without any resistance at all, perfectly pliant and perfectly beautiful.

Patton pulled him away to let him breathe, and Virgil’s breath panting cool against him made Patton lick his lips in anticipation. He moved to cup Virgil’s jaw instead, guiding him forward again, and Virgil lapped eagerly at the head of his cock before taking him in his mouth nearly down to the root.

Taking Virgil’s face in both hands, Patton carefully thrust into his mouth, gradually picking up speed and watching Virgil for any signs of discomfort.

But Virgil only moaned, sucking eagerly, letting Patton guide his head completely and use his hot, perfect little mouth, and Patton felt himself growing hot and desperate all over.

Roman reached out to card his fingers through Virgil’s hair, dropping a kiss on Patton’s bare shoulder.

“You’re hogging that pretty mouth Patton,” he said petulantly, and Patton let out a breathless laugh before gently pushing Virgil away.

Virgil just barely pouted, and Patton giggled, stroking his face.

“You wanna give Roman a turn using your mouth sweetheart?”

Squirming, Virgil bit his lip and looked up at Roman through his lashes, nodding sheepishly. Roman crooned a low, wordless noise and Virgil’s mouth fell open and Roman slid inside in one smooth motion with a groan.

Roman wasn’t nearly so gentle, but Virgil seemed just as desperate for it – Roman fucked into his mouth, and Virgil just moaned shamelessly, drooling slightly as he took Roman’s cock down his throat over and over again.

It was hot as _lava,_ and Patton could feel himself growing closer on nearly the sight alone, stroking his own cock in time with Roman’s thrusts. Taking Virgil’s face in both hands, Roman curled over him as he fucked his throat, speeding up with a few final thrusts until he came with a shuddering moan.

Patton followed close behind, coming with a gasp and some of his cum splattering across Virgil’s face and dripping down where Roman’s cock disappeared into his mouth.

The three of them panted quietly, and Roman began to pet Virgil’s hair as he slid out of his mouth. Virgil made a soft, content noise, nuzzling his face into the crook of Roman’s hip, and Roman cradled his head and stroked his hair tenderly.

“Hey, Spooky,” he said gently, “Up you get,”

Virgil made a petulant noise.

“Come on, baby, up,” Roman, repeated, crouching down to cradle Virgil’s elbows and guide him up until Virgil was standing on wobbly knees.

Logan appeared behind them, tapping Virgil gently on the shoulder, and when Virgil turned Logan reached out to grip his hand and pull him back into the bed.

Crawling slowly up, Virgil’s expression was still a little dazed as he sat back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Logan titled his head up to carefully wipe his face, and Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in a little confused motion.

Roman and Patton settled in on either side of him, Roman wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist and tucking him into Roman’s side and Patton leaned over to press chaste little kisses all over Virgil’s shoulder.

“You were so good for us sweetheart, absolutely perfect,” Patton murmured, nuzzling Virgil’s shoulder.

“Uh- thanks?” croaked Virgil, voice hoarse.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” said Roman, pressing a kiss to his hair, “I could have watched you like that forever, you were _beautiful_ Virgil.”

Squirming, Virgil’s gaze flickered between the three of them.

“You were wonderful,” said Logan plainly, “Thank you for trusting us to take care of you,”

Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly, and Patton noticed his eyes had gone a little shiny.

“Oh, honey, are you okay?” he asked, worried, “Are you dropping?”

“N-no,” said Virgil, sniffing and hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder, “I’m not- bad, it’s just. A lot. Feeling a lot, I guess.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” said Logan, sitting across from Virgil and taking both his hands to squeeze.

Virgil hesitated for a moment.

“I just…”

Virgil trailed off, but no one pressed. They just held him between them, Roman nuzzling his hair and Logan holding his hands and Patton with his lips pressed to his shoulder.

“I never thought I could- that _we_ could-” he stumbled, and when Logan squeezed his hands he took a steadying breath.

“I thought it was a dumb crush,” he said wetly, “And then I- knew it was real but I never thought anything- anything could happen. And now you’re- here, and you’re-”

He laughed, voice cracking.

“You’re here and you’re mine and I get to _keep_ you and it’s just-”

A few tears slipped out and Roman pulled Virgil closer into his arms, making a soothing noise. Patton wormed closer, and Logan released Virgil’s hands only to lay on his side and wiggle between Virgil and Patton’s hips, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist.

“You do,” said Roman softly, “And we are. We took an odd route, sure, but- I’m glad we ended up here. I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“You are certainly not getting rid of us, Mister,” said Patton, leaning over to press a loud smack of a kiss to Virgil’s cheek that made him squirm and giggle a little.

“I would be… overjoyed to be yours forever,” said Logan, stroking Virgil’s side.

“Promises, promises, hero,” laughed Virgil.

“It is,” said Logan softly, “It is, Virgil.”

Virgil’s expression melted into hopeless fondness. Reaching down to squeeze Logan’s hand with one of his, he took Patton’s in the other and snuggled into Roman’s embrace.

“Sounds great,” he whispered.

_Ping._

Patton smiled into his shoulder.

Yeah – Patton had a good feeling about forever.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on tumblr at [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com)


End file.
